


Good Samaritan

by tazzy10



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bank Robbery, Fake AH Crew, Minor Character Death, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzy10/pseuds/tazzy10
Summary: Dave really just wanted to deposit his check in the bank. Instead, the Fakes make an appearance.
Kudos: 18





	Good Samaritan

Dave waited patiently in line at Los Santos Bank to deposit his paycheck for the week. Since it was noon on Friday, the bank was packed with people trying to do the exact same thing on their own lunch break. He had already been in line for close to 30 minutes now and only had 2 people still in front of him. One was obviously a businessman, a fancy suit and the guy was talking loudly on his phone about finances. The other was a young woman probably here between her jobs as she had two different uniforms on and kept checking the time like that would make it go any faster.

All of a sudden there were screams from the people behind him behind him. Dave whipped around to see 2 people standing side by side next to the doors of the bank. Both were holding guns but had not fired them yet.

“Fucking shit people we haven’t even started this heist yet.” The one in the brown leather jacket said.

“But since we have your attention, this is a robbery. So shut the fuck up and get the fuck down.” The short one clad in bright orange and purple shouted at the crowd of people.

Dave knew who they were, in fact, he was pretty sure everyone in the bank knew who they were considering the screaming upon them even entering the building. Mogar and Rimmy Tim, both apart of the Fake AH Crew. Dave also realized that if they were here then the rest of the Fakes were around as well. Sure enough, as if summoned by his thoughts, the other Fakes came strolling inside the bank each armed and dangerous in their own right. The Golden Boy with his golden gun, the supposed Twins with one in black and white and the other in red, the unpredictable Wildcard, and last but certainly not least the Vagabond.

Dave hit the ground as fast as he could, not wanting to be singled out at all by any of the Fakes. He knew that it was practically a death sentence to be noticed by them. However, as he moved slightly towards the wall he saw the businessman who seemed to be doing something on his phone as Mogar spoke out loud to the terrified crowd, “Alright, here’s the deal. We’re gonna be here 5 minutes tops. No heroes and you’ll get outta here alive, understand? Good.”

Dave watched from the ground as Golden Boy, the Twins and the Wildcard disappeared to the back of the bank leaving Vagabond, Mogar and Rimmy Tim to watch them in the front. They were making rounds around the area, making sure no one was causing any issues. The young woman who had been in front of Dave was curled into a ball with tears falling down her cheeks. Dave moved a little closer whispering quietly to her, “Hey, it’s going to be okay. You heard them, they’ll be gone in 5 minutes.”

The young woman sniffled quietly before swallowing, “I know but it’s the Fakes.” Dave nodded his head and was about to reply before being interrupted by the businessman, “I don’t care if it is the Fakes. They have been a nuisance to this city for too long. Hopefully the LSPD will get them this time.”

“What did you do?” Dave asked harshly before his question was answered by the sirens blaring outside the bank. 

“Shit! Someone called the cops!” Mogar screamed out in anger. Rimmy Tim peaked out the window shouting back, “We’re going to need a change in exit. This one is kind of blocked.” 

Meanwhile, Dave watched in fear as the Vagabond came closer to the 3 of them but tried to move more in front of the young woman to shield her from the intimidating individual. The Vagabond came to a stop right in front of them just silently staring. Dave did not even dare to breathe. Sadly, the businessman wasn’t as smart. 

“You freak! I hope you’re aware of just how screwed you are now!” The man snapped at the Vagabond. Dave knew the guy was dead before the knife even left the Vagabond’s hand. He heard the young woman behind him let out a shriek before she threw herself into his back jolting him forward and bringing the Vagabond’s attention to him. 

Dave felt like prey caught in a predator’s gaze with his entire body freezing as he and the Vagabond stared at each other. “I, uh…. I had nothing to do with the cops. That was all him man.” Dave stammered quietly. The Vagabond kept staring before reaching down causing Dave to flinch back and tuck his head down closing his eyes tightly. 

However, Dave realized he didn’t feel any pain to his body. He mentally counted to 10 before opening his eyes and seeing the Vagabond was walking away from him. Dave turned his head to the young woman behind him who just pointed to the dead businessman. “The knife…” She whispered softly. Dave swallowed and nodded before turning back towards the Fakes. 

The Vagabond had reached Mogar and Rimmy Tim. Obviously, probably during the time the Vagabond was with them, there had been another exit found because all 3 were now headed towards the back of the bank where the others had disappeared earlier. As Mogar and Rimmy Tim vanished into the back, the Vagabond stopped and turned around staring straight at Dave. The knife he had used to kill the businessman was being twirled in his hand, the blood shining off the blade in the light. 

Dave felt a lump get caught in his throat at the silent threat, before he nodded quickly. The Vagabond then turned and disappeared into the back with the others. As soon as everyone was sure the Fakes were gone, a collective sigh of relief could be heard. Yet, Dave could not bring himself to relax and turned around to the young woman behind him. “Don’t tell the cops anything.” He spoke quietly in order not to be overheard. 

“What?” She asked bewildered, “Why not?” 

“Just trust me.” Dave replied, hearing the front doors busting open and the LSPD identifying themselves behind him. “We don’t know what happened with him. We don’t know anything. Promise me you won’t say anything.”

“Okay...okay. I promise.” She whispered shakily. 

Dave nodded at her before turning back around. He knew it was cruel to say nothing, however, the guy had deliberately poked a Fake and he had chosen easily the most dangerous one to piss off. It was better to say nothing then to be hunted down by the Vagabond himself, for his sake and the young woman behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very rusty. However, gotta start jumping back in somewhere. This little fic came together while listening to 1551's Good Samaritan, hence the the title. I will probably come back and rework it once I get back in the groove.


End file.
